Radio
by Zuleyma-Mizu
Summary: Comedia/Conversación.Secciones,amor,entrevistas a los mas grandes escritores de Fanfiction y otras redes, No te lo puedes perder!


VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE,SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

Radio,Capitulo Piloto:

**.-Zuly**

_.-Len_

.-Miku

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Hola, hola, hola… soy Zuleyma Mizu y yo junto a 4 personas mas seremos un grupo que los acompañara semana a semana.**

_-Por mala suerte..._

**-Cállate no me interrumpas,bien como iba diciendo,yo y mis 4 compañeros les acompañaremos semana a hoy no nos pudieron acompañar nuestros otros 2 compañeros... así que por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con estos-pauso. -a mi derecha, porque estoy al medio… se encuentra una linda chica que dará el toque femenino a esto. ¡Su nombre es Miku! -**

-Hola… como dijo aquí la compañera Zuly, yo intentare lidiar con estos idiotas en lo que Lucy vuelve.

_-¿Nos llamo idiotas?_

**-Asi parece...-rió un poco-Bien y como ya dije a mi izquiera esta mi amigo shota ¡Len Kagamine!**

_-¡¿Shota?! -repitio el mencionado muy indignado.- ¡Tu abuela!_

**-Que en paz descanze...**

-Bueno,antes que nada hay que presentarnos debidamente...

_-Estoy de acuerdo..._

**-Bien,yo comienzo,mi nombre es Zuleyma Mizu soy de estatura promedio,mido 1.56, me gustan las galletas y los dulces,tengo 13 años y a pesar de mi edad mi mundo son las comunicaciones y las galletas...**

-Castaña de cabello rizado y ojos marrones -Añadio Miku.-

**-Asi es,pero basta de mi...señor Shota,presentece.**

_-Idiota... Soy Len Kagamine,tranquilo de 18 años,cabello rubio y ojos azules,me gustan las bananas._

-Bien ahora es mi turno,me llamo Miku tengo 18 años,me los Negis y me gusta cantar,escribo columnas para un sitio web. Mido un metro con sesenta y nueve centímetros, de cabello aqua-marina y ojos del mismo color.

**-Ok. Seria todo… bien, ya habiendo conocidos. Hablaremos de este improvisado programa de radio… no tenemos un tema especifico, no hablaremos solo de una cosa, de lo que venga-explico.**

-Así es… concentrados en la actualidad y en la contingencia-continuo.

**-Tenemos a Miku la especialista femenina, a Len el experto gay shota…**

_-No… no soy gay,ni shota-interrumpió Len.-_

**-Eres gay… y shota...**

-¿Tienes pruebas para confirmar eso, Zuly?

**-Respóndeme algo Miku… ¿Qué chico usa ropa interior rosada? ademas,el otro dia en el centro comercial unos chicos te confundieron con una chica, ¿Como explicas eso?**

_-La ropa interior era blanca pero se destiño por una prenda roja,ademas ¿Como sabias que tenia mi ropa interior de color rosa? y lo del centro comercial fue un malentendido..._

**-Tengo mis contactos Len,se todo sobre ti...aja si claro un malentendido...**

_-Ok, ok… continuemos. ¿Qué sigue en la pauta querida compañera?_

-No tenemos pauta… este es como un prologo. Para el siguiente programa comenzaremos con los bloques-respondió.

_-Recuerden enviar sus mensajes con preguntas, saludos, consejos, o la cosa que se les ocurra._

**-Si, para el siguiente capitulo si es que los jefes lo desean y dependiendo del rating… si continuamos, responderemos todo-reafirmo Zuly.-**

-Pero improvisemos… ¿algún tema en su mente?

**-Hagamos un pre-estreno de la sección estrella de este programa… ¡los consejos de Zuly!-exclamo. -diferentes consejos los cuales les servirán a ustedes para salir o llevar correctamente una situación.**

_-¿Y que nos tienes hoy?_

**-El tema es: "como terminar una relación".**

-Un tema complicado…

**-Maneras para terminar una relación. Consejo nº 1: "texto".**

_-¿Cuál es ese?_

**-Un Mensaje de texto por el móvil, algo rápido, normal. Ejemplo: "querida X, lo he pensado y eh llegado a la conclusión de que tu y yo no somos compatibles. Espero que comprendas y que sigamos en contacto…"**

-No, espera-interrumpió. -ese es un pésimo consejo… ¿a quién se le ocurre terminar una relación por texto?

_-¿Tienes algún otro consejo, Zuly?_

**-No… este programa piloto llega a su fin,aunque tambien podriamos hacer una seccion de cosina...-hablo Zuly pausando. -según sus comentarios continuaremos o extenderemos el programa. Envíen por mensajes algún tema para habla aquí, alguna pregunta, un saludo o algún tipo de consejo para que yo lo hable. ¿Se despiden?**

-Un beso a todos quienes escucharon este programa, espero les guste. Este corto capitulo es solo para que enganchen y eso… ah, repito lo que dijiste Zuly. Envíen y sugieran temas para hablar.

**-Que tierna… ¿Len?**

_-Nada… espero les guste el tema, envíen sus saludos o secciones, preguntas, etc. Eso… chao._

**-Eso seria todo… se despide Zuly, la tierna Miku, Len el gay shota…**

_-¡No soy gay! ¡Tampoco soy Shota!_

**-Adiós.**

_-Jodete Zuly…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Espero y les haya gustado,en el siguiente capitulo entrevistaremos a alguien.

No se olviden de dejar un consejo o saludo :D

En el próximo capitulo veremos a los otros 2 compañeros.

Matte ne~~


End file.
